fantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Abraxas
Abraxas is a Great Black Dragon, one of the last four Colossal Dragons from the end of the last age, and considered to be one of the, if not the single, most powerful Dragons in Gaia. Appearance In his true form, Abraxas is a Dragon so immense in size, his body casts shadows ofor miles and spans over the skies. His flame breath has been known to burn vast forests down. His eyes are orange and slitted, and his tongue is long and forked like a snake. Two, dark grey horns crown his head, and a red scaley underbelly is beneath his black, top scales. However, in is human form, he is a rather tall, dark-haired man with bold-orange, slitted eyes and canines. His hair is long and luscious with a noticeable sheen in the moonlight. He has a small patch of a beard on his chin, with bold, striking dark eyebrows. He often wears a casual black leather uniform with a black overcoat with red buttons and red fur lining the insides and a black and red belt. In his human form, he is always seen wearing his Pendant of Masking, a lynchpin that keeps his human form active. However, even with his pendant on, he cans till show signs of his Draconic nature by allowing shortened versions of his own wings to be free or a shortened version of his tail. Personality Abraxas is less virtuous or honourable as his brethren, being extremely greedy and manipulative. His horde of treasure spans an entire canyon, and it grows every year. He doesn't take to disrespect lightly, and punishes anyone who dares to go near his treasure. He fancies tails of himself and the names and titles people have given him, relishing in the fear he inspires in others. It is unknown who his mate is or was that mothered Abraxia, his brood, but he treats her as if she were his own though is, more or less, indifferent in her actions. He shows no care in her plight against Soveria, though shows mild amusement when he learns she has grown attached to an Elf, a race he considers children of the Fay. Abraxas holds little regard to humans, but has a fondness for Dwarves in particular due to their great interest in harvesting jewels and riches. While he tends to only hold them close as reserves for expanding his own treasure, he does grant them a bit of respect for their labour and perseverance. He even considers siding with the Dwarves during the Second War of the Elves and Dwarves. Abraxas admires the love of battle Orcs relish in, but otherwise considers them pests. History Combat Quotes Keh. Vin vaecaesin. Vi jilinth di wer Fay. Svanoa yinvets batobot Abraxia tuoric mishun vi winirlet youwe ekess qe jacioniv rumag. Translated: Ah. An Elf. A memory of the Fay. How cute that Abraxia desires such a fragile thing to be her mate. Si mi Abraxas, ithquent di wer sekeolath. Sia altiuiri re svern wer guawysverni, vur los wer siksta de toma. Translated: I am Abraxas, god of the shade. My wings are over the heavens, and block the sun from sight. Trivia Inspiration Inspiration for Abraxas came from World of Warcraft's Deathwing, a dark Dragon of immense size and colour. His name is from a Persian Mythology regarding a Dragon known as Abraxas. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male